


All Aboard

by FlintMcC



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintMcC/pseuds/FlintMcC
Summary: All fluff with a hint of sex. I know it’s a bit late for a Christmas story, but this one came to me almost complete on Christmas Day, and only now have I been able to write it and post it. Anyway, Christopher receives an amazing Christmas present, and Buck receives a surprising one. (I ask forgiveness of Cargo for “borrowing” his image of the coffee mug, and I highly recommend his “Free Fall” to anyone who hasn’t read it.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	All Aboard

With Christmas rapidly approaching, Eddie headed out to shop for Christopher’s presents. Of course Buck tagged along. …

They were in the toy section at Walmart when Eddie stopped and put a hand on Buck’s arm. He pointed to an item on an upper shelf. “A _Polar Express_ electric train set. You think Christopher would like that?” he asked.

“Are you kidding?” Buck replied. “Man, that’s awesome! He’ll love it!” Like millions of children everywhere, Christopher Diaz loved _The Polar Express,_ both the storybook and the movie. “And look at that!” Buck took Eddie by the sleeve. “There’s all kinds of extra stuff!” he enthused. “Extra cars. Extra track. And there’s the little boy, and the conductor, and the sleigh bell!”

“Buck,” Eddie said, “You do understand this is for Christopher, not for you?”

Buck blushed. He looked sheepish. “Yeah, yeah.”

Eddie pursued, “And anyway, how do you know so much about _The Polar Express?_ ”

Buck’s blush deepened. “Okay, I admit it. I watched the movie one Christmas night when I didn’t have anything else to do.”

Eddie looked at him and started to laugh. It was a small laugh, but it was still a laugh.

“C’mon, Eddie. Stop it.” Buck poked him in the arm. “Anyway,” he went on, “after he goes to bed Christmas Eve, we can set up the train around the Christmas tree, and it’ll be all ready for him Christmas morning.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eddie smiled.

*-*-*

Christmas Eve was fairly quiet but fun, filled with hot chocolate, Christmas cookies, popcorn, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas—_ and, of course, _The Polar Express._ Christopher hung his stocking on a doorknob for lack of a fireplace mantle. He wanted Buck to tuck him into bed, so Eddie watched, leaning on the frame of Chris’ bedroom door, smiling at his two favorite guys.

With the little Superman all snug in his bed, the two men set up the train set, filled Christopher’s stocking, and arranged the other presents under the tree. Of course Buck was staying the night. When they finished arranging the presents, they retired to Eddie’s bedroom for something more than a long winter’s nap.

Christmas morning Eddie was awakened by something brushing against his cheek. He opened his eyes. Buck was lying next to him, propped up on one elbow, smiling and gently caressing Eddie’s scruff. “Merry Christmas, Eddie,” Buck said quietly.

Eddie smiled. “Merry Christmas, Buck.”

Buck leaned in closer. “So,” he began, “did I ever tell you how awesome you are?”

“Awesome?” Eddie raised his eyebrows.

“Awesome,” Buck repeated. “An awesome man, an awesome dad, an awesome firefighter.” He swung himself over so that he was straddling Eddie. He leaned down till their noses were almost touching. With a wicked grin, he added, “And really, really, awesome sex.” Each felt the other start to get hard. Their lips were about to meet when they were interrupted by a toot-toot sound coming from the direction of the living room.

At the same time, they both said, “He found the train set!” Laughing, they got out of bed, pulled on some sweats, and headed to the living room.

Christopher was seated on the floor by the Christmas tree, his crutches carefully laid aside. He was holding the remote control while the little train chugged around the tree, smoke puffing, bell ringing, and whistle sounding. He looked up at his father. “Look, Daddy, Santa Claus brought _The Polar Express!_ ” he exclaimed.

“I see that!” Eddie said, smiling. He dropped down on one knee and ruffled his little boy’s hair.

Buck flopped down on his stomach so he could watch the train at eye level. “Chris,” he asked, “can I blow the whistle?”

“Buck. …” Eddie sounded a warning.”

Buck grinned up at him. “Just once!”

“Sure!” Christopher handed him the remote control, and Buck sounded the whistle: t-o-o-o-t, t-o-o-o-t, toot, t-o-o-o-t. He handed the controller back to Chris and sat up, smiling at Eddie.

“You’ve got other presents to open, son,” Eddie prompted. Almost reluctantly, Christopher brought the train to a halt and turned to his other presents. His stocking held candy canes, some fruit, and a few other healthy treats. He almost squealed with delight when he unwrapped a toy ambulance to match his fire truck.

“Now you can be captain of your own company!” Buck said. He leaned over and gave his buddy a kiss on the top of his head.

There were also new sneakers, a couple of old-fashioned board games, some puzzles, some new _Star Wars_ action figures, and a set of checkers, “So you can learn the game and then beat Buck,” Eddie teased.

“This is for you,” Buck said, picking up a cube-shaped box wrapped in red paper and green ribbon and handing it to Eddie.

Eddie unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a bright red ceramic coffee mug decorated with images of a firefighter’s helmet and an axe, with the legend “World’s Hottest Firefighter” spelled out in orange and yellow flaming letters. Eddie grimaced, but then he laughed and smiled and said, “Thanks, Buck.”

Just then, Christopher piped up, “Dad, there’s another present under the tree.”

“Why, so there is,” Eddie replied in mock astonishment. He reached deep under the tree and from near the trunk retrieved a small box wrapped in gold foil paper and tied with a red ribbon. “And it’s got Buck’s name on it!” He handed the box to Buck, who murmured his thanks while managing to look both puzzled and slightly suspicious at the same time. From the looks on the faces of the two Diaz men, he suspected something was up.

Buck carefully removed the wrapping paper to find a small box. He removed the lid only to find another small box, this one covered in velvet, like a box from a jewelry store. Inside was a ring, a plain gold band. He turned to Eddie, genuinely puzzled. “Eddie,” he said, “this looks like. ...”

Eddie finished the sentence for him. “A wedding ring. Yeah,” he went on, affecting nonchalance but smiling fondly, “that’s what it is.” With just a hint of mild sarcasm, he continued, “I figured a diamond engagement ring wasn’t appropriate.” Abruptly, his tone of voice changed to one of quiet sincerity. “So I went right for the wedding band.” He leaned forward and took Buck by the hand, looking deeply into Buck’s blue eyes. “Evan Buckley, will you marry me?” he asked.

The look on Buck’s face went from puzzled to shocked to joyous. “Yes, Edmundo Diaz, I will marry you!” He threw his arms around Eddie, hugged him tight, and kissed him while Christopher cheered. Then Buck had a thought. He turned to the little boy and said, “Hey, buddy, did you know about this?”

In response Christopher just giggled. Then he made his way over to his father and his best friend in the whole world, put his arms around both of them, and said, “Merry Christmas, Dad! Merry Christmas, Buck!”

Eddie and Buck put arms around each other and around Christopher at the same time. “Merry Christmas, Chris!” they both said.

“And I think it’s going to be a very happy New Year!” Buck smiled, pulling the Diaz boys together in one tight, joyous hug.


End file.
